<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4n931_w1n95 by OV103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316649">4n931_w1n95</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OV103/pseuds/OV103'>OV103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is nervous, Canon Expansion, Canon Extension, author also hopes people like it..., very very nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OV103/pseuds/OV103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel has been many things in her life - Friend, User, enigma - but now, she’s got to be a mentor. This is a story about a girl who became part of the Grid and, after the Son saved and rebuilt it, has to finally bring herself out of the shadows and talk to other human beings for the first time in a thousand years.</p>
<p>It’s gonna be a wild ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4n931_w1n95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello there !! i’m discovery, and i’m gonna try to write an entire fic for the first time!! this first chapter is to text the waters to see if anybody likes it, so feel free to comment your thoughts !!! this story is very special to me, like all things related to tron are, and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do.</p>
<p>without further ado... i give you the story of 4n931_w1n95.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A figure stood at the top of the arcade, toes over the edge, just ten or so feet from where the beam would shoot upwards at any moment now. Her hair waved in the wind, long, brown, unkempt. It kept getting caught in her big square glasses, but that was normal. Her boots were steady as ever, her jeans just as warm as always. And her jacket glowed from the inside, its circuits indicative of life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tron City was glowing as always; Even more so now that the Grid was stable again. She breathed in, and then out, focusing on the feeling of the wind through her feathers as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’know, now that she thought about it, maybe she wasn’t ready for this. She tapped her right foot nervously. Wasn’t it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> job to run the Grid? Introduce others to it? He was the Son, after all. She had tried to get out of doing this, but the city’s namesake had encouraged (and, to be honest, kinda guilted) her:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t my job. You’ve said it yourself; You’re part of the bridge between Users and Programs. Quorra has already become more of a User.” He had placed a hand on her shoulder before turning to walk away. “She’s done her part. Now, it’s time for you to do yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed as she remembered Tron’s words. He was right. But then again, he was right about everything. The girl sighed, then started to plan her entrance - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the portal opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped, but balanced herself with her arms and wings, and breathed deeply to slow her heart rate as the beam’s loud humming and bright light emanated from behind her. But almost as quickly as it came, it stopped. Slowly and carefully, she reached out and sensed the energy around her. She was about to see more Users than Sam for the first time in, to her, 1000 years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new presences in the Grid were numerous, each impossible to get a read on. This was normal; New Users took a bit to be accepted by, and integrate into the flow of, the system. Sam, however, stood out in the group, as he was the only thing on the Grid on her level. She could sense his “tag,” the term she had come up with for the name the Grid called a User. It was chosen only somewhat consciously by the User themself; as the Grid became more in tune with their personality, it guided them towards a “username.” Sam’s was, of course, simply “Flynn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just now moving out of the building. He had most likely given the new Users some tips, ground rules, and warnings - stalling for her. Now, she could see him, and the group following him. She crouched behind the lip of the roof, folding her wings in and dimming their glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my God - Really?” Sam spun in a circle, frustrated. “Sorry, guys, I had someone for you to meet, but she’s apparently being stubborn. That’s par, though.” She could tell he wasn’t just playing up her absence for a joke. He genuinely didn’t know where she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how she liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood, snapping her wings out to their full length, reigniting their light. The Users on the ground all startled in some way at the noise, looking around for a source. She puffed out her chest and smirked at Sam, who had known instantly who it was, and took off like a shot into the dark clouds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let her one flap carry her as far as it could, then angled her wings in for a dive. She broke through the clouds, saw an empty section of street, and went through the motions in a single moment: Wings open, feet forward, arms back. Land with the left first, kneel down with the right, and pull her wings back as far as they’d go while keeping her arms rigid. She liked to think she looked heroic; She had had a lot of time to practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her observers were silent for a moment as she stood up to face them, but then, Sam spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, never mind. ...Everyone, meet the Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looks of confusion, fear, awe, and wonder met her gaze. She wanted to smile, but also to keep her stoic character for a moment longer. “Hello, Sam.” She nodded in his direction, hoping she was intimidating even though she had to look up at his eyes. “Who’ve you brought me?” she asked with a gesture of her outstretched wings towards the new Users.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… some new friends. Try not to scare the shit outta the kids, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had broken through her act; She laughed. “Wouldn’t dream of it. ...Again.” She shrugged as he looked at her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, man. Work with me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, walking past her down the street, baton in hand. “You stay with them, I’m gonna go check on some people while you do your thing.” He rezzed his lightcycle. “And stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it, boss!” she called as he got on and shot away. She scanned the group for any outliers as she waited for the noise to fade, but they all seemed to be clinging onto their world - and each other - for now. And that was okay. They would take their time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, though, they were staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hi. I’m the Angel. How’s everybody doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pause, then some nervous smiles and quiet “Good”s, and one “I have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. At least you’re honest, voice from the back,” she said, shrugging. “Anyway, I’m sure you all have questions, so I’m gonna give you like, 10 seconds here to come up with the one you absolutely need answered </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your burning question. Raise your hand when you get it. Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other awkwardly, like kids on the first day of school, but clearly were thinking about it. Not only could she see it on their faces, but their energy kept spiking as they thought of things to ask her. Within a few seconds, they had all raised their hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now: If your question is ‘Where am I or are we,’ ‘What is this place,’ ‘Where did Sam go,’ or ‘Where is Kevin Flynn,’ put your hands down because I’m going to answer those eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every hand dropped. The sound was actually pretty funny. “Okay. Big questions first, then, got it.” She started walking back towards the arcade, wings bouncing. “Clear me a path, folks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tucked them against her back as she stepped through the opening the new Users had made, and made her way back into the model of the arcade. She motioned for the group to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The replica was only that in layout. There were no arcade machines (yet?) as they had been mainly using the space as a place to put stuff and hold meetings, so there was ample floor space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved her hand to rez herself a chair just in front of the door to the basement. “Take a seat anywhere. Anybody want an actual chair or are y’all good with sitting on the floor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she sat down, letting her wings droop over the back of the chair, a few murmurs and shrugs told her they just wanted to hear the story. So she waited a few moments for them to get settled, sitting herself cross-legged. Then, as soon as she felt every pair of eyes on her, she smiled. And began her mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the Grid. A computer world created by Kevin Flynn.” She flicked her left hand out, creating a life-size hologram of him circa 1982 next to her for everyone to see. She didn’t look. “He wanted this to be a place for Users - you and me, and Programs - the programs we write, to live and work together. To build a new world and discover new things that would benefit all of us. To help him build the Grid, he brought some help.” She flicked her right hand. Two more figures appeared, both taller than Flynn. “Tron, a firewall program written by Alan Bradley for the ENCOM system who had evolved far beyond just a firewall, and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped short. Took a deep breath. Continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CLU, his Codified Likeness Utility. A clone of him, created with the directive ‘You will create the perfect system.’ Now,” she said, pulling her gaze away from the hologram. “Can anybody guess where this is going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere good,” one said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the Angel sighed. “At that time, Kevin had no idea what would happen in the future. He didn’t realize that perfection wouldn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snapped her fingers on both hands, derezzing the holograms, then swept a hand out in front of her to make another. It was an open expanse of the Grid, filled with small figures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Isomorphic Algorithms, or Isos, were created by the Grid. They were a miracle, in Kevin’s eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused. Relaxed the tension in her body. Let the pain pass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so much CLU’s. He… Well. He rebelled against Flynn, won, and wiped them out. Plain and simple. All except a few, who just got insanely lucky. One of which, I’m sure you’ve met. Quorra.” She saw head nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But one day, CLU lured Sam into the Grid by somehow sending a page to Alan Bradley’s pager - wait, have you guys met him?” More nods. “Oh, wow. That’s crazy.” A few confused glances are exchanged, but she ignores them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, CLU wanted Alan, not Sam, but he still nearly won. And I’m sure you can get Sam to tell you the story in better detail. But, the most important thing is: In order to stop him from escaping, Kevin had to initiate reintegration with CLU. And it -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She froze for the briefest of moments, but it felt like time froze with her. She huffed to herself disappointedly, then continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- killed him. I don’t know how… or why. I’m not a reintegration expert. And I hope I never become one.” She pushed her right palm toward the floor, dismissing the Iso hologram. “Any questions on the basic outline? Over time, you're gonna learn a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> more from Programs who know more Grid history than I do.” She snickered. “Not sure if you’ve noticed, but I don’t have the greatest memory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One hand came up from the very back of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up?” She said, gesturing toward them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two questions actually. Sorry if this is weird, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Angel barked a laugh. “Nothing’s weird to me anymore. Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. I see. Well…” The new User’s voice was shy, but beyond curious. “I guess I’m just wondering… why </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here. And why you have wings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Angel’s wings flicked out a bit behind the chair, then stiffened; Her face shot instantly from a casual neutral to an alert surprise. She hadn’t thought about </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, and shook her head ever so slightly as if to clear it, smiling and relaxing her wings. “Well...” She stood, stretched, and began to walk back to the door. The chair derezzed behind her as she gazed out into the streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just focus on the now, huh?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>end of line.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>